Out of the pan and into the fire
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: Gerlinde is a notorious thief, Daniel is a cop who never fails to catch the bad guy. The two meet on two strange terms and it isn't what either expected. They have to ban together and catch an even bigger fish, now the cat and dog differences make this harder. Can they look past these to catch a killer? And stop the growing tension between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Nyotalia PruHun! I really hope you like it! It's sorta my first PruHun fic, that is, if you don't count a Nyo! AmeriViet fic. **

**I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

Daniel Hundevary sat watching the clock, if his boss didn't notice that his last case file was done he could get out without a problem "Hundevary!" The Englishman yelled; Daniel groaned, but got up. "Igen boss?" He asked; Arthur handed him a Manila folder "Your next big case. Eight people have been found dead, stiffness says they've been dead for two weeks, hard to tell since they were dumped into the river." Daniel took the case "You're to rendezvous at the masquerade down on central, don't get carried off by the pretty faces." He warned; Daniel instinctively felt for his ring, but that was removed months ago. He sighed, he wasn't home enough to please Rodericka, so she left him about a half a year ago. Arthur scowled "Don't just stand there! Go!" Dan jumped and rushed out to learn more.

He leaned on Felicja's desk "Helló Felicja, how's my favorite girl here?" Felicja was the forensic scientist "Hi Daniel, what do you, like, want? Is this about the dead men in the river?" Daniel furrowed his brow "They were all men? Well, did you see a pattern in the deaths at all?" Felicja thought it over and pointed out something "See these marks? They look like rope burns, it impossible to tell since the bodies are so eaten away by the weather, water and of course wildlife. But they all seem to be musicians, see?" She pulled up the profiles, pianist, violinist, harpist, yeesh, it seemed all you had to do was add a "ist" to the end of an instrument and you had the players title. "Better find a costume to wear~"

* * *

Gerlinde stretched, a smug, cat like smile played upon her lips. Slipping out of her skin tight leather jumpsuit she hopped into the shower, it was a wonder no one noticed an albino robbing them blind. "_Kiesesese_~! Damn morons are too focused on my hot ass to care!" She said; if only there was a guy who had enough balls to fight, she never fought anymore. She turned off the facet, a letter was slipped under her hotel door, in a fancy flourished penmanship was a letter that read:

_"Dear Ms. Beilschmidt,_

_We would be honored if you would attend tonight's masquerade ball, you must wear a mask and gown, please dress appropriately and we hope to see you there."_

There wasn't a name or return address; she shrugged and decided to go pick something out, she rummaged around her closet filled with dresses from men trying to woo her, she turned them down, they'd never be able to handle the awesomeness of Gerlinde Beilschmidt. She pulled out a long Prussian blue dress with a no sleeves and a low V-cut. Now for a mask… she shopped around at costume shops and found what she was looking for: an ebony black mask with raven feathers; she smiled as she payed for it. Mainly because she was using his money to pay for it.

She sat around watching TV for the rest of the day, not much was on, though her mind drifted off to how she planned the night to go. Many men would want her, of course, who wouldn't? The clock chimed 7; she smirked. And…action.

* * *

Daniel wasn't so sure about this "I don't know Felicja, it seems so unlike me." He said through the green and white mask, his outfit complemented the mask, though the suit was white with green trim with a big poofy necktie or something. "That's the idea! No one's supposed to know it's you!" Felicja beamed as she fixed him up. "Ooh! You look so handsome!" She said when she was done. He felt a little silly to be honest, which in his mind was a far cry from handsome. "If you say so…" he muttered "Go on! You gotta leave, like, now!" She yelled, pushing Daniel out the door "H-hey!" It wasn't often one gets kicked out of their own home "Don't think about it! Go!" Daniel was harshly pushed out the front door. He blinked; why did he always get these kind of jobs?

After driving around lost for about a half hour, he made it to the masquerade in one piece. He stopped; the room was so gorgeous! Pillars with angels placed to the sides as a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting the room with it's beauty, on that ceiling was a sky painting with small children with angel wings. He almost thought he'd stopped breathing for a minute. Someone brushed by him and he saw a gleam of pure white. The woman walked into the crowd and he attempted a pursuit, just for old time sake. A waltz came to life and he was pushed forward and into someone; her drink splashed all over her and she gasped "Ah! Watch it, bub!" She barked; it was her, the white haired girl, her eyes flashed a deadly pink and blue, it made him curious about her. Who was she? "Oh jeez, I'm sorry, here, let me get you a new one." He offered; she crinkled her nose, but gave him the glass. He pulled her aside so he could get her that drink "What were you drinking?"

"White wine." She stated; after filling it up he handed it to her. He taken back at how she gulped it down in one go. He blinked, then smiled. He checked his watch, Arthur wasn't going to show up until 9' 'till then he could do as he pleased. "Would you like to dance miss?" He asked; she smirked under her raven mask "Ja." Though she spoke English very well, her accent completely butchered it and damn him if it wasn't sexy. He took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

* * *

The song was more intimate than she was expecting. His hand rested firmly at her waist and his other in her hand. She actually didn't know what to do, when that became obvious he took his hand from her waist and placed her hand on his shoulder, then returned it back to her hip. His face was close to her, maybe a little too close for her liking. "Do you have a name miss?" He asked idly as they danced "Gerlinde, yourself?"

"Daniel."

The tune must have been familiar to him because he started to hum it to himself. "Know this song?" She asked "Igen, my wife used to play this piece a lot…" A married man coming on to her? Most men were stupid, not suicidal. "Of course, that was before the divorce." She glanced down to his left hand; there was a lighter coloring on his ring finger, but it barely showed. His green eyes sparkled in the lighting "What do you do, Gerlinde?" He asked "That's for me to know und you to never figure out. But I MIGHT tell you if you tell me yours." She smirked; she wasn't really going to, but she wanted to know his "I work for the police." Her heart stopped; police? What was a cop doing here? "S-so why are you here, police boy?" She stuttered at first, but regained her cool "What? I'm not allowed to these fancy parties?" He joked; didn't he know that she was the one who he hasn't caught yet? She'd have to go into hiding tonight, lay low for a few days. The clock stuck ten and the song ended "It's been a pleasure my dear…" he muttered as he planted a kiss to her knuckles. Her heart fluttered and she blushed like a school girl 'Stop it! What are you, fifteen?' She scolded. Just then an officer pulled Daniel aside; Daniel had a guilty smile "Ah, sorry, I'm back on duty."

* * *

Arthur scowled "What the blazes are you doing?!" He barked; Daniel shrugged "Waiting for you. What better way than to mingle?" He smirked "Yes of course YOU'RE mingling, the handsome, charming Daniel Hundevary wouldn't be caught dead without a girl to squeeze at one of these parties!" He said in a falsetto voice; he clenched his fist 'girl to squeeze'? What was he? A selfish bastard? Through Arthur's eyes he probably was. "Do I get a partner?" He asked "Only if you can find one willing to find this killer." Daniel sighed, going solo again…

* * *

After Police Boy Daniel, left her alone she decided to bail, the thrill wasn't worth time in prison. Her high heels clacked upon the concrete. She got a vibe she was being followed, she glanced behind her, she didn't see anything. She shook it off as paranoia, she wasn't being followed, what would West think? She gasped, a hand slid up her up to her throat and a gruff voice whispered "What did you tell him?" He demanded "N-n-nothing! I-I-I swear!" She yelped "Don't believe you, you bitch!" A blade pressed itself against her throat, she reacted instinctively. She screamed, she screamed her lungs out, as loud as she could. Blood poured out, everything got blurry and then it went dark…

* * *

Daniel jumped at the high pitched scream; he pushed through the crowds to the streets. A man ran off from a woman, her hair was drenched in crimson red blood, Gerlinde? He thought "Ma'am? Ma'am! He checked her pulse; Arthur charged out, Daniel whipped to him "Call an ambulance! We got a woman bleeding out here!" Daniel fumbled with the buttons to dial the simple numbers 911 "911 what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance, I have a woman who's bleeding herself dry, get that over here, stat!" It was five minutes until the ambulance arrived, Daniel watched as she was wheeled off "Sir, did you know her?" A Paramedic asked "Nem, just met her tonight." He was with her on the ride; her cheek was gushing blood, she was breathing shallowly, though her eyes were opened and looking at him, the oxygen mask pumped the essential gas into her lungs. "Listen, you're going to be fine, alright? You'll be fine." He kept saying to her. Eventually he thought she died when she closed her eyes, but her eyes were going through REM and her chest was still moving in a sporadic rhythm. He sighed in relief. She was still alive, still alive.

* * *

Gerlinde was visited by her dear Police Boy, Daniel. He sat by her bed for a while "How do you feel? Can you tell me what happened?" He asked; she strained to nodded and rasped "Ja. I-I think so…" she cleared her throat. "It was dark, I-I was walking to mein car… a-and a man came up behind me and said 'What did you tell him?' I didn't know who he meant so I told him I didn't tell him anything, h-he didn't believe me so he slit mein throat… I-I screamed und then I got dizzy und then I think I blacked out…" Police Boy nodded "Igen, igen… did you see what he looked like?" She shook her head "Nien, he was behind me… I couldn't see him…" he nodded "Alright, now Miss…" he looked at her medical paper "Beilschmidt, I do hope you know that you _ARE_ wanted for… oh, look at this: Cat burglary, grand larceny, grand theft auto, oh and looky here, you aren't allowed bail. So no matter what you tell me, I've got enough on your pretty little ass to keep you in prison for most of your life… but if you give up some info, I could talk to the judge and lower those years." He was bribing her. Her scowled "I've told you… I didn't see him… he sounded familiar, but I didn't see him."

"Em-hum. Yeah, sure… just tell me were you think you've heard him." He pressed; Gerlinde glared "I don't know jackass! Stop it! Y'know, I think this has a name, oh yeah! Harassment!" She growled; he scowled "Just help me out here, okay?!" He barked. She shot him the finger "Go fickin yourself!" A man with large eyebrows waked in and threw back her blanket, he crouched by her right leg and clamped a device onto her ankle. "Was zer—?!"

"_Congratulations_ Ms. Beilschmidt, you have just volunteered to help catch a killer!" He snarled; Police Boy jumped "What?!"

"I don't like it either, but the Department wants her to help catch the bastard who's been killing those men." He shook Police Boy's hand "Looks like you get that partner."

* * *

**I know I should be working on my other stories, but for some reason I thought "Heck, why not?" So give me lots of good reviews and please keep reading this! This is one of my stories not based off movies, but this is my first crime too. But hope you liked it!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Második fejezet**

**Én nem a saját Hetalia**

* * *

Arthur gripped onto the steering, snarling at the traffic, Daniel was a little worried about his boss. "Boss… remember your anger management classes…" Daniel warned; while Gerlinde whined about how she hated this, how she wanted the tracker off her ankle, and how she wanted to get it over with. "Could you shut her _UP_?!" He barked; Daniel reached into the glove compartment(since this was his car) and pulled out a roll of duct tape the size of his head and slammed it on the dash board. "Daniel… should I be worried that you keep a roll of duct tape in your glove compartment?"

"Umm… nem?"

Arthur stared at him for a while "You're crazy, aren't you?"

"Last time I checked…Nem."

Arthur shook his head "If you say so…" Gerlinde's eyes were wide like glass plates "Don't you dare put that on mein mouth!" She shrieked; Arthur was clenching his teeth "_BE QUIET_!" He roared "You are to lay low in the suburbs—"

"Was so special about these suburbs anyways?"

"I was getting to that. Where all of the victims came from." He finished. Daniel nodded "And this needed her, because…?" He trailed, signaling for Arthur to finish it "Because… because the men were all married…" Daniel jumped in his seat "_WHAT_?!" The two yelped "You want me to be _HER_ husband?! I'd rather eat one of my bullets!" He protested; she kicked his seat "What's that supposed to mean?!" She growled "Don't think you're a real catch yourself Police Boy!" He shot her a look "You're nothing but a street rat stealing her way to the top!" Daniel snapped "Oh look, you're getting into character. How nice." Arthur said sarcastically. They shut up and just glared at each other through the rear view mirror.

* * *

The house the "loving couple" were moving into was a quaint place. Two stories, white with red sidings and it looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. When they got in the house was covered in about a foot of dust, walking picked up a huge cloud and made Daniel sneeze "Gesundheit." Gerlinde said "Umm…köszönöm?" She facepalmed; of course they spoke different languages, why make this easy on them? Daniel got to cleaning, she got to unpacking; the two made good progress. Then Gerlinde spotted something she refused to let happen "Well Police Boy, you're sleeping on the couch."

"What?" He asked "One bed." She said lifting up a single finger for reinforcement. Police Boy looked at the rickety old couch, walked over to it; he looked temped to sit on it, but he stood there; he retreated and returned with a box that wasn't unloaded yet and dropped it on the couch, it bounced a little. Police Boy picked it up, satisfied, and sat down, though lightly. All of the sudden the couch gave a loud creak and collapsed; he coughed as dust surrounded him in a billowing cloud. "Looks like the couch is out of the question…" He said with that guilty smile he gave her at the masquerade. She rubbed her temples, this was going to last an eternity wasn't it?

The two divided and conquered. He handled down stairs and she took the upstairs; apparently downstairs didn't have much to do besides dusting, he crept up the stairs to here some strange song being played on her iPod, she must have wrote it since a song with that kind of beat would be a little more famous, though it might been because it was in German, he didn't hear a lot but this is what he did hear:

_"Mein Gott!_

_In einer Zwickmühle! Schlagen!_

_Manchmal zittern selbst Kämpfer_

_(...ich belasse es hierbei)_

_Eine Umkehrung in dieser Situation, ich werde mich beeilen!_

_Alle Karten werden eines Tages in diesen Händen liegen..._

_Ich werde lachen, wenn ich dadurch renne_

_Das ist richtig, es ist nicht, weil ich schwach bin_

_Es ist, weil ich zu stark bin_

_Das großartige Ich ist das Beste! Das Stärkste!_

_Der, der zuletzt lacht, yeah!_

_Es ist natürlich das großartige Ich!_

_Danke!_

_Ihr alle! Kommt her!_

_Lasst uns E-Mail Adressen austauschen_

_Alleine zu sein ist viel zu lustig_

_Alles wird in diesen Händen sein! Ihr müsst nur abwarten!_

_Eine Siegesfolge ist sicher!"_

Daniel clapped and she looked up from making the bed, then blushed. "How much did you hear?" She stuttered, then regained her swagger "Since I'm so _AWESOME_!" He chuckled "I can't exactly repeat it… hell, I don't speak German. You from Germany?" Daniel asked "Nien! Preußen! My sister's German!"

"Pru… pru- what?" He asked "It's German for Prussia!" She pouted; he arched a brow "Hasn't that been dissolved for years?"

"Don't mock the _AWESOME PRUSSIA!"_ She shrieked; great. He got the loony. There was a knock at the front door; the two stumbled to get to the door first; Daniel swung the door open with Gerlinde right behind him, two people stood outside the door "Hi!" He chirped "Oh hi!" Said a woman with short blonde hair with two star shaped hair clips holding back a mess of bangs. The other was an Asian man with messy black hair and goldish-silver eyes in a green shirt "Hello, I'm Hy Minh, and this is my wife Emily." He said gesturing to the woman. "Pleasure to meet you." He said shaking their hands "So welcome to the neighborhood, what are your names?" Emily asked "I'm Daniel and this is my w-wife Gerlinde." He almost choked on "wife" but managed it "Are you okay?"

"Oh! Igen, I just can't believe she's actually mine!" He lied "I can't either…" Gerlinde said with a fake smile. "What happened to your cheek?" Emily asked; Hy pulled her aside, they heard snatches of the conversation: "You don't say that! _ rude!

"_ I'm curious!"

"Doesn't matter!_?"

The two returned eventually, Emily looked guilty "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to…" This time Daniel pulled Hy aside "How'd you do that?" Hy shrugged "I asked her what her sister would think if she heard her say that." Daniel pocketed that information. He now had a way to make her stop being a stupid brat.

* * *

Gerlinde sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee and Emily "I got this scar in a car accident. Some guy was drunk and hit me with his car." Gerlinde was a master at lying, though she's never had to wear a wedding band. She kept twisting it looking at the beautiful diamonds that encrusted the gold. "Been married long?" Emily asked "Nien, newly weds." She muttered in a trance. "Oh really? How'd you meet?" Gerlinde snapped her head up "What?" She said startled; what should she say? "We- uh- uh— I um, d-don't really remember, I have a terrible memory! Danny might remember, but I can't really recall…" Emily nodded and grinned; running up to Daniel and asked "So how'd you two meet? Gerlinde says she can't remember and that you might!" She beamed; Police Boy smiled kindly "I don't blame her, it was so long ago. We actually met when we were kids, funny thing was, I thought I was a girl. Maybe it was a illusion so I couldn't get 'cooties' but for a while we both thought I was a girl until puberty when her…feminine bits grew in. We went our separate ways for a while, it was sheer luck we met up again in Budapest four years ago. We eventually fell in love and we got married." Gerlinde almost found herself buying it. She also laughed when he told that he once thought he was a she. Emily squealed "Awwww! So cute!" He turned to Gerlinde "Better watch out honey, apparently I'm cute." He joked; she pushed him lightly. Though she wanted to push him from an eight story building, of course the 'tender past' was a load of bullshit.

* * *

They said their farewells to Emily and Hy "Oh hey! Maybe next time I could bring my sis and her hubby!" Emily called "Ja! Bring her on over! Kiesesesese~!" Daniel gave her a look, really? Did her laugh really sound like a hiss? After the two left Daniel closed the door "I think that well. What do you think?" She glared at him "What?" He asked "Where the Hölle did you get the story from?" He shrugged "I'm used to making up background stories, this was just an on the fly story and I must admit, not my best one." He said scratching his jaw. Her jaw dropped "Was?! You could have fooled me! Hölle you almost DID fool me!" He arched an eyebrow "Really?" He chuckled.

She obviously didn't know when he tried that he could easily make you give up your car if he wanted to. "Whatever. I'll be upstairs." She said as she went upstairs. He blushed as she was stripping as she went up "Don't do that! Don't you ever get embarrassed?!" He flushed. She shot him the finger and kept going; twenty minutes later Daniel jumped at a pitch scream, immediately hurried up the stairs, gun at the ready. He opened every door very slowly, scanning the room quickly and moving on, he opened the bedroom and pushed his body in. "Hey!" She yelped; he turned his head to the side "Elnézést! Azt hittem, valaki a házban! Ön felsikoltott annyira siettem, hogy ellenőrizni fel magad!" He cried in Hungarian "Speak a language I know dammit!" She shouted; her hair was a light brown and her so was her skin "All I know is water shouldn't be fucking brown!" She held the towel over herself. He turned the faucet and watched as murky brown water poured out. Daniel sighed "I guess we'll have to call a plumber… this case is going to cost quite a bit of money." He sighed; he turned to her and shrugged "You'll have to find another way to bathe yourself." She glared "You enjoying this too much." She said at his smirk "No, I think I'm enjoying this enough." He might enjoy watching her squirm.

* * *

**Thank you so-o-o-o-o much! Pho Real, I freaking love you! My first review for my PruHun fic, and might I add it made me feel special! You thought it was like a movie?! *squeal*! You know what?! Expect a PM from me! **

**Also, anyone who speaks German, could you tell me how I did in Mein Gott?**

**Ameriko, out!**


	3. Kapitel zwei

**Kapitel zwei **

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

After fixing the sink, oven, microwave, plumbing in general, Daniel was sore all over. He sat down on the dinning room table "Don't sit on the table, that piece of shit looks like it could break." Gerlinde monotoned as she passed "Don't stand in the floor, it could break under your fat ass." She whipped around with a vase, arm above her ready to throw. "Hey, hey! You want to go to Budapest to buy a new one? Be my guest." She scowled; Daniel rolled his shoulder "Aw man, I should have been a plumber or something, at least then I'd be getting paid to do this shit." She snorted "Suck it up Mario."

"Mario's Italian."

"Who gives a fuck?" She snarled; he cracked a smile "And zero fucks were given." She facepalmed "Just shut up. Just. Shut up." He smirked; he got off the table and sat in an obviously safer chair. He tried to message his arm "Damn this hurts like hell." He said kneading the tender muscle "Hey, could you…never mind."

"What?" She asked "Never mind." He repeated. The door bell rang "I'll get it." Gerlinde said; she returned with a bouquet of brilliant blue flowers "What are those?" She had an astonished smile "Cornflowers, there my favorite flower."

"Who sent them?" He said with a furrow in his brow "I'm not sure… there was only this, I haven't read it yet, you read it, I'm going to get a vase." He took the small, light blue note from her and read it to himself. It was a small poem on which the contents disturbed him.

_"My sweet little Cornflower, show me your power_

_Show me that you care for me, only me_

_Or I shall make you see_

_That you belong to me alone, you are mine_

_I watch every day, every second, all the time_

_So come to me, my Cornflower, my dove_

_And you see what you mean to me, my love." _

Daniel felt a little sick, what the hell was this? "Gerlinde… I think you have an admirer…" he whispered to no one in particular. She returned as his pager went off. He sighed "'Nother victim…"

* * *

Daniel stooped down to the dead man "Got an I.D on the body?" Arthur "A mister… oh dear God… I know this asshole! That's Francis Bonnefoy!" A small sea blue eyed kid with eyebrows just like Arthur's said "You recognize him from his butt hole? Gross!" Daniel arched an eyebrow "Is there a reason your son Peter is here?"

"Couldn't find a nanny…" He explained; Daniel nodded "Of course. Gerlinde… do you have any idea what might am have happened?" She was near a bush, vomiting herself out. He didn't blame her, he was cut up pretty bad, his eyes stared off but his mouth had a sick perverted smile. "Cause of death?" Daniel asked; Arthur turned his attention from his six year old son Peter "We're guessing the giant bullet wound in the back off the head… hold on, here comes Danuta." The Lithuanian greeted them with a smile. Daniel's ponytail kept blowing into his face "What can you tell us Danuta?" She frowned and lifted up one of his arms "Was he _IN_ the water?"

"No, he was bone dry."

"That explains the dried blood around his wrists, these cuts, were inflicted postmortem, you can tell by the lack of a more serious amount of blood loss." She pointed to the caked blood that was on the his arm "I would say that the bullet didn't kill him either, you see this miss shaping of his skull? I'd say the cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head." Arthur nodded "Alright… bring him to the lab, we'll know more then." Daniel got up "Gerlinde. We're leaving."

"Oh, Gott sei Dank..." She sighed whipping her mouth with a handkerchief.

* * *

The car ride was silent as the two drove. The silence of the normally obnoxious woman was off setting, he gripped nervously to the steering wheel and bit his lip. Out of no where, a small yellow bird flew in front of the moving vehicle and slammed against the windshield "Oh mein Gott! Stop the car!" Daniel hit the brakes, what did she see? He panicked, did she see someone in trouble or being chased? She undid her seat belt and jumped out of the car "What's wrong?" He asked; he stopped and groaned. Gerlinde was stooped over the small yellow bird, cradling it against her chest "You poor thing… are you okay?" Daniel facepalmed "You had me stop the car… for a BIRD?" She glared "Ja! You hit it with the car!"

"So what? It shouldn't have flown into the front of my car!" He argued "It's coming with me." She snapped; he glared right back as she carried it into the car "It's probably riddled with diseases!" He said through clenched teeth. "See if I give a damn!" She said; he pinched the bridge of his nose "Fine, whatever." He growled as he climbed into his car. During the rest of the drive Gerlinde was fawning over the small bird "I'll call you… Gilbird!" Daniel reached over and flipped the bird so he could see the stomach, he glanced at it quickly "It's a girl."

"Gilbirda!" She said with the same confident voice, as if she didn't make a fool of herself. "Whatever." He sighed.

* * *

"Okay, you can stay in my room Gilbirda!" She beamed as she climbed the stairs "We haven't decided on rooms!" He called, then added "There's only one room with bed you know!" This didn't faze her whatsoever, he sighed and explored the house. He checked the basement, he gave it a tug. He frowned, that's odd, why was it locked? He kicked it open, the door hinges fell easily from the door frame, the steps creaked as he went down.

He fumbled against the wall for a light switch "Damn it. Doesn't this damn basement have a light switch?!" He whispered to himself. He banged his leg against something "Ow! What the fuck was that?!" He swore; he felt it "Is this… a table?" He asked; his fingers his felt something dried and leathery… what the…? He reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone and turned on his flashlight app. "_HOLY SHIT!_" He screamed; in front of him was a thick, rough leather handle of a whip with barbed wire; he shined the light around him. "Te jó Isten!" He whispered; the room was filled with primitive, crude weapons: whips, hand made axes, saws, you name it, it was here. Dried caked blood was splattered was all over the walls, what was covered in the most blood was a pair of rusty sewing scissors. He foot hit something, he looked down and almost threw up. A woman with pure white hair looked up at him with blank, dead eyes. Her short hair framed her face and blood poured from her mouth, he forced himself to touch it. Wet. Her hand grabbed him "H-hep m-me…" She whispered; he screamed and dialed his phone to 911, he felt like he was going to cry, he'd never seen anything this disgusting in all his years of being an officer. "Get an ambulance, we have a woman in my basement! Her tongue has been cut out and she still alive! Get that fucking ambulance over here NOW!" He ordered. The ambulance fortunately arrived before the woman could die. She was crying into his shirt, the blood was spilling from her mouth onto him "It's okay, the paramedics are on the way, I promise."

"I ah oo I!" She sobbed "Pease hurry!" He was almost certain it meant "I don't want to die! Please hurry!" She passed out before they arrived, but she was alive. The paramedics said she was lucky, she wouldn't have lived for very long if he hadn't shown up. What sickened him most was how ungodly similar she was to Gerlinde.

Gerlinde had screamed when Daniel carried her up. When he came home he saw her sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the fridge. "How is she?" She asked without looking "She'll be fine, the doctors said she has to get a tongue transplant to talk again, SVU is going to take over her case, if she isn't a special victim, I don't know what is." She bit her lip "She… she looked almost like me, huh?" She said glancing at him; he shifted "I-igen. She did." He said slowly. There was a long silence, then Gerlinde gave a loud hiccup and put her face into her hands "What if who ever did that… was the killer? What if he thought that woman was ME? What if it's my fault this happened?" He rubbed her back; it was an extremely awkward form of comfort, Rodericka didn't cry, she found it unladylike so she never cried in front of Daniel. "I doubt that's the case, alright? It was just some sicko who wanted to get even with her, okay?" She sniffed and nodded "You get to bed, okay?" She got up and climbed the steps. He sat at the table and put his face into his hands and let out a long, ragged breath. "Hold yourself together Daniel. C'mon, you can do this…" He told himself; in the end he found himself going to bed. Opened the bedroom door and Gerlinde sat on the bed, twiddling with a cornflower petal. "I thought you were sleeping." He said "Couldn't sleep." She murmured; he sat down next to her "Get to sleep. You'll next the energy for later."

"Okay…" She whispered. She curled under the blanket and closed her eyes. He went down stairs and fell asleep in a chair.

* * *

** Okay, so it was a bit OOC at the end, but put yourself in Gerlinde's place. You'd act like that too if you just saw a girl who looks like you pulled out of the basement without a tongue. Shit, I'd be scared as hell!**

**Well, drop a review, fuck, follow me or fave it. I don't really care, I just love writing.**

**Ameriko, out**.


	4. Chapter 4

**ötödik fejezet**

**Too bad I don't own Hetalia, huh?**

* * *

Lovino Vargas was sitting in confession, alone and hot as sin; the heat of the church was at an unbearable high. His pulled the collar of black grab to vent the heat that built up there. He wiped his face from the sweat that was running down it, he thought about closing confessions early when a gruff voice was at the other end; it was foreign, but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Hello." He spoke English, but he sounded like he was struggling to not speak in his native tongue, no doubt a man who was trying to be an American citizen without being looked down upon. "Ciao. Welcome brother." He recited; the other man grunted and said his piece, but Lovino caught something wrong about it. _SERIOUSLY_ wrong with it. "Bless me Father, for I will sin."

"Chigi. B-Brother, you mean 'for I _HAVE_ sinned' right?" He stuttered "No" again it sounded like he was trying to speak a pure English "I can not beg forgiveness for a sin I have yet to commit, Father." The other replied "Though I do have many a sins to confess to you, but you best not be like the others Fathers…"

"What didn't the other Fathers do?" Lovino was almost too afraid to ask "Accept my confessions." Lovino nodded "Ch-chigi. Wh-what are your sins, Brother?"

"My first sin, was a young woman, Eve, beautiful Estonian woman. Everyone called her Evie, but not me, I thought Eve was a beautiful name; so I confessed my love to her… do you know what she did?"

"N-no…"

"She screamed. I was young, so I didn't do a good job. I cut her up, her blood was smeared against those walls, her pretty green eyes are in a jar in my house. I'd show you, but, I don't feel like being caught." The man on the other side left. Lovino waited a while, until he was sure that Phyco was gone, otherwise he'd feel like poor Eve. Afterwards he dialed quickly the numbers "911".

* * *

Daniel lay sprawled out on the new couch; Gerlinde was singing German rock songs in the kitchen. Daniel woke up from his midday slumber by the annoying ringing of his cell phone. "Helló?" He yawned. Arthur was on the other end "We think our killer went to Confession and confessed to another murder." Daniel blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. It had been at least two weeks since the two had been told of a murder; he'd gotten used to the married charade, so used to it, he'd even started to believe it. "What?" He asked "Hmm? Right, right, on my way…" He replied groggily. "Lin, church, let's go." He said while lacing his boots. "Alrighty Police Boy." She sighed; she grabbed her boots and Daniel grabbed the keys.

Arriving on the scene, Daniel scanned for Arthur. "Boss! What happened?" The Brit sighed and rubbed his temples "Local priest got a confession from a killer. Remember that murder in '73?"

"A Ms. Eve Von Bock, right?" Daniel asked looking up from his notes. "It's funny… I went to High School with Evie… to now know that her killer confessed to priest gives me… a little closure, you know?" Danuta had appeared on the scene "Worse than that… Evie was my half sister." Daniel felt a pang of guilt; he may not have known that the two were related, but to find out that her sister is the one who this asshole killed… it was unforgivable. Gerlinde was attempting to talk to the priest, but he was flipping out and calling her a demon. "Be gone! Be gone demon! Leave this poor woman alone!"

"Watch it Priest! I'm too awesome to be a demon!" Daniel sighed and broke up the fight "Father Lovino… this Gerlinde, she's my partner. Not a demon."

"Lies!" He hissed "I sense the lust demon inside of her! It can't hide from me!" Daniel arched a brow "'Lust demon'?" He asked "A sucubus! She won't steal your soul on my watch! Or The Lord's!" Daniel put on a smile "She's not a demon, I made sure of it Father." This satisfied the priest enough to get his story out of him. "I was in confession when a man came in… he had an accent." Daniel nodded "Could you recognize it?"

"No. I knew I've heard it before, but I didn't know where. But, he told me… he told me 'Bless me Father for I will sin'. I thought he was just learning the language and didn't realize he said the wrong thing, so I corrected him. That's when he told me 'I cannot beg forgiveness for a sin I have yet to commit.' Then he told me about that woman named Eve, said he had her pretty green eyes in a jar at his house. Then he left, I-I waited then called you."

"Waited?"

"Until I was sure he wasn't still there to kill me for calling you." Daniel nodded "Of course. I understand." Daniel heard a cell phone ring "Sorry." Gerlinde apologized and scurried off.

* * *

She checked the number; she didn't know anyone with this number. There wasn't an ID on the name, so she picked it up to alert them they must have had the wrong number. What she didn't realize was that her phone was on speaker, so what blared through scared her to pieces. A man was on the other end.

"Hello Gerlinde, I've been watching you, you bad bad girl. But that's okay, I forgive you. I wrote you a song, would you like to hear it?" He started to sing a song in almost a nursery tone

"_Strange eyed girl won't you come out and play?_

_Come out and play?_

_Come out and play?_

_Strange eyed girl won't you come out and play? _

_Come out and play with me?_

_Strange eyed girl won't come out and play?_

_Come out and play?_

_Come out and play? _

_Strange eyed girl won't you come out and play?_

_Come out and you will see._

_Strange eyed girl won't you come out and play?_

_Come out and play? _

_Come out and play?_

_Strange eyes girl won't you come out and play?_

_Come out and be with me."_

A chuckle came from the line. The priest inhaled sharply "That's him…" He muttered; Gerlinde panicked and screamed "Oh yeah? _COME AND GET ME!_!" And without further ado, she slammed the phone shut.

Arthur barked an order "Trace that! Now!" But it was too late. The trace was gone "Why the hell did you say that?!" Daniel bellowed "Sorry! I panicked and tried to sound braver than I really was! It works in the movies!" Daniel facepalmed "In _MOVIES_! This is the _REAL WORLD!_ Not a TV program!" Gerlinde cringed away "You try to deal with that! A guy apparently started to stalk me!" Daniel cringed; her jaw drop "You _KNEW_?! Wh- how long has this been going on?!" She shrieked "It started with a creepy poem, I didn't think much of it! I thought it was a harmless little love poem that ended up creepy by mistake!" He fumbled in his jacket and handed the small blue card from a few weeks ago to her. She scanned it over; her eyes widened and her face paled more than it already was. "Daniel…I'm being stalked by the killer…" she said before she fainted.

* * *

**The creepy song? Yeah, I made it up, tune and all. I'll put the notes for the tune in the next chapter. Please review!**

**Ameriko, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**I shall never own Hetalia, no matter how much I wish I did…**

* * *

Gerlinde was kept out of the open, though she insisted she leave now and then for air and time to get on with her life. She was, after all, still human and couldn't bear to not have connections outside of the house and Daniel; Daniel was against the idea at first, but eventually gave in to her constant nagging of being lonely and completely bored. She spent a usually long amount of time away from the house one later afternoon in early November. The wind was a bit chilly and it nipped at Gerlinde's nose and her cheeks were flushed from the cold winds that had aroused that day; she knew she should get back to the house before Police Boy started to worry, but this was something she had to do before it was gone. Her young sister, Leoda had come to town for a visit. To say Gerlinde was excited was an understatement to the situation, Leoda was at least twenty by now, Gerlinde hadn't seen her sister since she left Berlin for America a few years back; Leoda decided to stay with the family and its traditions though one was always out Leoda and Gerlinde's minds of things to hate. Their grandfather was old and frail, but he always found strength to tell the two of them about his time working for Adolf Hitler in WWII. The two girls had never really shared their grandfather's hatred of the Jews, but pretended they did when they spoke to him. Looking back now, Gerlinde wished she had flat out told him he was crazy and that the war was over. The Allies had won, the Axis lost and he should give up on his dreams to kill the Jews. Eventually she did when she, for a short time, switched to the Jewish faith when she was thirteen. Her mother and father blew a gasket when she told her grandfather this; the old man had nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

Gerlinde readjusted her fluffy bunny-rabbit earmuffs as she sat on the park bench for her sister. "Hallo Schwester. " Called woman with icy blue eyes; her hair was short and her bangs covered most her forehead. Her face wasn't very noticeable, though the woman caught all the men's attention, Gerlinde stood and the two gave a quick hug. "Guten tag, West." Gerlinde sighed "Schwester, you always did make the boys stare..."

"Was?"

"Nothing... never mind..." Gerlinde chuckled "Come on West, there's someone you just _have_ to meet. "Leoda seemed a bit unsure at first, but then gave a small smile and came along. "Oi! Police Boy! Got someone here for you to meet! _Kiesesesese~!_"

Leoda watched as a man with light brown hair came down the stairs. He had his hair in a tight ponytail; he smiled "Helló" he said; she nodded. "Guten tag." She replied. Who the hell was this man? How did her sister and he know each other? "How do you know mein Swchester?" The man's lips tugged into a smile "We met... during a business... routine, igen, routine." Something about that made her feel uncomfortable. Gerlinde seemed perfectly calm about him and the unsettling atmosphere...that or she couldn't tell that this had became awkward for them. Leoda cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "So! How have you been...?" He asked awkwardly. "I'm not if I feel comfortable talking about that to man I don't know..." she said cautiously "Sorry. My name is Daniel. Pleasure to meet you." He said with a curt nod; they shook hands. "I have been good. My name is Leoda."

"That's a name from the Teutonic Knights isn't it?"Leoda was taken aback. _She _didn't actually _know _this. She knew quite a bit about _her_ history and _family_, but who bothers with learning their _name's_ history? "I... I wouldn't know..." She said slowly.

The rest of Leoda's visit she spent talking to her sister and avoiding Daniel. Something about him made her worry about her sister. Her sister confided in her a while back that she was a thief here in the United States and the nickname _Police Boy_ had to mean _something_... right? "Schwester... can you trust him? Is he... law enforcement?" Gerlinde waved her hand carelessly Ja, so?"

"So? _SO?! _So he could get you locked up forever! I don't want that!" she whispered angrily; Gerlinde brushed it off and sat her down again "Relax… you don't have to worry about me being found out by living with him…" She said; Leoda arched an eyebrow "Oh? And why's that?"

"He found me out _weeks_ ago and now I'm under special protection from a psycho killer who's been stalking me for the past few weeks as well." She said calmly "How could you be calm about _that?" _

"I'm not. But I'm a fairly decent actor."

_"…" _

* * *

Soon Leoda left and there was another knock at the door. Pulling back the door, Daniel jumped in horror. "R-Rodericka! What are you doing here?" The Austrian girl stood holding a man's hand, Daniel assumed it was her new fiancé. "Helló Mister…"  
"Vash."

"Mr. Vash?"

"Nien. My name is _Vash_."

"Ah. What brings you to my new humble home…?" Daniel asked through grit teeth; Rodericka just crinkled her nose in distaste "That annoying American won't stop pestering us until we did." Daniel would have to talk to Hy about his wife sticking her nose in other's business "Rodericka… how do you know him…?"

"I _was_ married to him… but I can't even _recall_ what I saw in him."

"Nor can I in you."

Gerlinde poked her head out with a smile from Leoda's visit "What's going on Danny?" She stopped when she spotted Rodericka "Oh, look who showed her snooty face. It's Princess Prissy herself." She snarled; Rodericka scowled "What are you doing in Daniel's house unless…" She trailed off; her eyes became saucer plates "Daniel! Before marriage?!" Daniel furrowed his in confusion "What?" It dawned on him "Oh! Nem, we _are _married!" He said quickly; he off-handedly noticed Vash glaring at him. Gerlinde stuck the ring in Rodericka's face "See your Prissy-ness?" She smirked; Rodericka looked indigent again "Looks like you're back in the family Daniel."

"What do mean 'back in the family' it's not like he was in the family before… was he?" Gerlinde asked him; Daniel nodded "I was married to _Rodericka_, but how am I back in her family?"

"Well, Princess Prissy is my half sister. And you _did _marry her, and now you're married to _me_ so welcome back to the family…" She said slowly. Daniel quickly closed the door on Vash and Rodericka's faces "Well that was a shocker, wasn't it?"

Days went by before another murder was committed. She was found in a construction site basement; she was almost unrecognizable as a female. Her body was dosed in acid, her eyes and mouth were sewn up, and her hair was shaved off. Her fingers and toes were chopped off; the only way to prove she was a woman by not touching her was the dress made by a Prussian flag. "Can we get an ID on the girl?" Danuta shook her head "Until I cut the stitching from her mouth I won't know her until I see her dental records." Danuta cut the threads and reeled back "O viešpatie!" She cried. "H-her teeth! The killer ripped them out!" Gerlinde hurried to another bush and vomited. "W-well, what about her eyes?" Arthur asked; Danuta nodded and gently cut the eyes stitches. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath "She doesn't have eyes either…"

"Do you think he's keeping them as souvenirs too?"

"I won't know until I get her back." Danuta muttered.

A few hours went by before it was found that there was a bloody blender, and results from the lab say she died from asphyxiation. "From what?"

"Cornea, Zonules, Aqueous coats, Ciliary muscles, foveas, and Sclerotric coats." Daniel was about what that was, but Gerlinde cut in and answered "Her eyes."

"Yes. Worse was her fingers and toes were cut pre-mortem."

"Gott… she was still alive?"

Danuta nodded; Gerlinde tried not to vomit again, Daniel felt ready to retch as well. Gerlinde's phone rang; she put it on speaker and let them listen. "H-hallo?"

"Hello Gerlinde, remember me?" it was the man, the killer. "I have a poem for you." He cleared his throat and started to recite:

_"My little dear_

_Do not fear_

_I shall be there for you_

_And I know what to do_

_You will find that _I_ have cared_

_Soon, nothing will have to shared_

_So won't you be mine?_

_Decide soon, you're running out of time."_

Gerlinde shook in terror. She whimpered as Daniel had the call tracked. It was still being called when they found the man on the other line. It was a large Russian man with a smile on his face "Oh, privet. How are you officers?" He asked; Daniel slammed him against a building and the Russian was startled "What are you doing?!" He demanded; Daniel slapped handcuffs around his wrists.

* * *

At the station, the Russian had his face in his hands. "He got a name?"

"His name's Ivan Barginski, he's done time for manslaughter, but that was an accident and he fifteen."

"What happened then?"

"He accidentally killed his mother while getting a knife to chop carrots; he turned around, didn't know she was there, and stabbed her right in a lung." Arthur said; Daniel nodded "Alright. What's his excuse for being there?"

"He claims a man handed him the payphone before we got there and that he had no idea that he was a murderer." Arthur replied; Daniel scoffed "Yeah right, and your nephew is a genius."

"Matthew or Alfred?"

"Alfred."

"Oh well then- _hey! _That's my kin!" Arthur sputtered; Gerlinde walked in "Is that him?" She asked; Daniel nodded. Gerlinde took a deep breath and said "I…I want to talk to him."

"What?! Are you _loony? _He wants to _kill you!_" Arthur protested; Gerlinde looked at him "Ja, I know, but _why?_ _Why _stalk _me?_ I know I'm awesome and all, but most people don't stalk people because of that. And… I don't think it's him… something about him tells me he's telling the truth. Look at him, he doesn't look like a man who _wants_ to go back to jail. He killed his mother; wouldn't killing more women remind him of that? Plus, if what you're telling me, he would have been in prison when Eve von Bock was killed." Daniel nodded, getting what she menas. "Alright, but if anything happens in there, I'm going in there after you." Gerlinde nodded and walked in.

* * *

She had a small smile on her face "Guten tag. I'm Gerlinde; they tell me you're Ivan?"

"Da."

"Well, Ivan I believe you. I don't think you're a killer anymore. You have sisters, ja?" Ivan nodded "Da, Natalya and Yakatrina."

"What lovely names. Well, I don't think you want your little sister Natalya knowing her big brother is a killer and a stalker. I don't think you would do that to your family." She said to him; Ivan's brightened up "Really? You believe me?" Gerlinde nodded "Ja, _and_ you don't have the right accent to be our man. _But _you need to tell me who gave you the phone. Can you do that for me Ivan?" Ivan nodded "Da, I think so. C-can I call my family? I want my family to know where I am… do I have to tell them why I'm here though?"

"Nien, you can tell them that you're _helping identify a killer_, ja? It'll be our dirty little secret." Ivan smiled brightly "Oh thank you! Take me to the sketch artist!" He said enthusiastically. As she left with Ivan she smirked "We'll have this killer soon boys~"

* * *

**Well, I hope this was good enough to make up for the lack of updating! ^w^u hope you liked it, review please! Ooh! And try to guess the killer! ^w^ **

**Ameriko, out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Sorry for the delay guys! Well, as promised, one new chapter of Gerlinde and Daniel! **

* * *

"Now, what can you tell us about him?" Asked the sketch artist Feliciano "Ahh, he was this tall, and he had… light brown…?— Nyet! Blond! Blond hair! It was spiky with… I think grey eyes… it was dark and he had a hood. I can't tell easily, da?" Ivan was giving his best shot at the sketch, but he wasn't doing too well. Gerlinde stood there, she was smiling sweetly at Ivan, which was egging on the massive Russian man. Daniel noticed her stance showed she was worried so he pulled her aside "Don't worry, we'll get him. His mistake was attacking you."

"The killer didn't. Someone else did."

"What?"

"The accent, the attacker who gave me this scar had one. Germanic. Definitely Germanic. Trust me. It's not the same guy, plus, why would the killer called me a bitch, try to kill me, then send me love letters, poems and phone calls?" Daniel was speechless; then it dawned on him "Why is your stalker changing his M.O? Don't most killers keep it the same all the time? Answer me that Miss Suddenly-I-know-more-than-the-real-cop." Gerlinde was silent for a while before she said "It's a game."

"What?"

"He's toying with us. He told the priest that he 'didn't feel like getting caught'. What's more frustrating to a cop than a killer's killings never being the same?" Daniel had to admit, that is frustrating as hell. Arthur came in "Another murder. Opera singer. She… she's been over killed."

* * *

_earlier that night_

He smiled as he held her chin to him "Hello lovely, will you love me~?" The woman screamed through the gag. He sighed "What a pity…" He grabbed a wood ax and beat her with the handle until she was out conscious. Then he carved her eyes out of her head, then removed her tongue and every tooth in her mouth. Soon she stopped squirming but her pained breathing didn't. With a heavy sigh he split her head in half from above her jaw so he held most of her head. "I didn't want to do dearie. But you wouldn't love me…" He murmured to the dead corpse. It was a shame, he liked her best too. He sighed; time to get another one…

_now_

Gerlinde was about to look but Daniel covered her eyes "Don't look. You'll throw up again." Daniel redirected her to the car and sat her down "Where are fickin you going?"

"To find a bush to throw up in." Daniel replied as he ran off. It must have been pretty bad… it was the first time she saw Danny go to throw up before. She heard Arthur yell "Alright, let's pack her up and get her to autopsy before the blasted snow comes!"

"Right!" They called back. Gerlinde didn't want to look, she wasn't going to look– she looked… the sight was awful, it was worst than the others by far. Her _HEAD_ was _MISSING_. Daniel ran back to her "I told you not to look!" He told her as he helped clean up her vomit. "That…is so…un-awesome…" she coughed between fit of vomiting. "Yeah I know. We'll get him. Promise." He smiled at her and her heart beat a little faster. Her face turned bright red when he pecked her head lightly "I gotta take you home so don't leave okay?" His breath smelled faintly of vomit from when he had left to throw up his lunch. "Are you buying dinner…?" She asked quietly; Daniel laughed and ruffled her hair "Igen, I'll buy. How's pizza sound?"

"Awesome. But not as awesome as me!" She added quickly. Daniel got in and drove them both home.

* * *

Daniel has washing dishes when he heard the front door start to rattle. Grabbing the soapy frying pan he readied himself as he swiftly opened the door and hit the person on the other end "OW! Danny~! Not awesome!" Gerlinde whined "Gerlinde? Why the fuck are you outside?"

"I leaned too close to the window, lost my balance and now have been hit with a frying pan. Danke."

"Care to explain how you lost your night gown too?" Gerlinde blushed as she covered her chest the best she could "I was about to get dressed when I fell…" Daniel quickly let her in. "You're lucky you didn't die." He said as he sat her down and handed her his shirt. She blushed again so he took her temperature "You don't have a fever…" He shrugged it off. "Now, you go to bed and don't fall outta anymore windows, you hear me?" He called she rushed back upstairs. He sighed; he wondered what that woman heard when he spoke to her.

* * *

After he finished the dishes he got ready for bed. He made sure Gerlinde was out cold before he even thought about taking off his pants. He glanced and saw a present from Mrs and Mr. Kirkland. The wrapping was delicately done; thought the gifts were meant as positive feedback on his work, he wasn't sure if the Kirkland's were pushing him along in life, or trying to hurry up death's arrival. He opened it up and looked inside and sighed. Inside we're two sets of fuzzy pajamas. Their names were placed with tags; Daniel sighed and decided to see if it was worth keeping. He took it out and tried it on.

* * *

Gerlinde woke up, got up on her elbows and looked around. That's were she saw it. Police Boy was standing in a pair of brown footsie pajamas. With a hood. With dogs ears. She started to crack up; Daniel whipped around. Furthering her laughter until Daniel pulled out a pair if white footsies. "Mrs. Kirkland made you one too." He monotoned; he tossed her it and watched her, excepting her mood to sour. But it didn't, quite the opposite in fact. Daniel turned around quickly when she started to change into it. "Hey, it fits!" She chirped; Daniel couldn't believe it. She could fit in them? What, did Alice make it with herself in mind or something? He turned to look and saw her throw on the white bunny eared hood "Check it out! Kiesesesese~! I'm the awesomest bunny ever! You don't look too bad yourself Police Dog. Come on~ bark for me~"

"Bow-wow. What, you want me to wag my tail too?"

"Ooh~ would you~?" She teased "It still wouldn't be as awesome as me!" Daniel sighed "Whatever, I'm not wearing this ever again…"

"You'll wear it ever night Police Boy!" She smirked "Or I'll force you into it!" She added. Daniel's face hardened "You're lucky I don't hit women." He said solemnly; she just laughed.

Well, the snow came down and it came down heavily. Daniel was out shoveling when a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned around as Gerlinde threw another one at his face. "Kiesesese~! Too slow Police Dog!" He charged her to the ground "How's that for slow Thief Bunny?" He whispered into her ear as he got up and returned to shoveling. She just went inside and got some hot cocoa for herself.

* * *

**Well~? How was it? It's one of those chapters that gain a more… cutesy feeling from the characters. But I hoped you enjoyed and I'll try to update more! **

**Ameriko, out**.


End file.
